Mon journal intime !
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: La vie de mon premier personnage inventé. Il concerne la vie de Gwendoline Vernier, la nièce de Nicolas de la série Hélène et les garçons qui a fait un petit tour dans l'univers de NCIS.


_Je tiens un journal intime depuis que j'ai l'âge de tenir un crayon entre mes mains et que j'ai appris à écrire. Il me sert de guide, de dé fouloir et de confident. Je lui dis tout ce que je n'ose pas à dire à d'autres personnes même si celles-ci me sont très chères et compte énormément pour moi. Je ne le sors pas souvent mais je l'utilise dans les moments de doute, de problèmes plus ou moins graves. Cela m'aide à dire tout ce j'ai sur le cœur au moment dans lequel je me situe. Ainsi, mon petit carnet n'a pas changé depuis le début où j'ai commencé à griffonner dessus. Il est certes usé, de par le temps, mais les écrits y sont toujours inscrits. Mon petit carnet comporte une jolie couverture rigide imperméable aux intempéries de couleur mauve. Assez girly quand on y repense. De nos jours, avec le recul et à l'âge qui avance, J'en aurais choisis un plutôt sombre mais autant garder le même. En effet, il est riche de savoir, de connaissance sur mon passé, ma vie, mes états d'âmes en passant par mes premiers amours. Mon carnet fait partie intégrante de ma vie, de mon organisme. Il m'a suivit durant toute les périodes de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. C'est mon compagnon. Il le restera jusqu'au bout. A l'attention des petits indiscrets, sachez que mon journal est fermé par un petit cadenas dont je garde la clé en permanence sur moi. Cela dit mon carnet repose un peu partout dans mon appartement. Je ne le range pas forcément ni ne le cache. Je sors et j'y écris quand j'en ressens le besoin. Bon, passons. Beaucoup d'évènements se sont déroulés depuis mon départ de mon pays natal. Je suis habituée à voyager mais cela reste difficile de quitter les siens et d'être loin d'eux. Je rentre dans mon appartement après une nuit agitée à l'hôpital et décide d'ouvrir mon journal afin de l'interroger sur les détails de ma vie. Une mise au point s'impose. Tout les carrefours important de mon existence y sont répertoriés. C'est partit pour un voyage dans ma vie. Accrochez-vous bien! Cela va décoiffer! _

Cher journal,

Je t'écris aujourd'hui, après de longs mois d'absence afin de comprendre où j'en suis. Au niveau de ma vie amoureuse, tout va pour le mieux. Ceci dit, je me demande si je suis vraiment fait pour être pédiatre. Non pas que je n'aime pas les enfants. Au contraire, je les adore. Ils mettent tellement de force et de courage, plus que les adultes ne peuvent le faire, à combattre une maladie. C'est vraiment incroyable. Tu sais, que j'adore mener des interrogatoires, tout connaître sur tout et résoudre tout les problèmes. Je suis certes une scientifique de par mes études. J'ai choisis la faculté de médecine afin de sauver des personnes mais surtout pour comprendre l'organisme et à travers lui tout ce qui agit sur lui. Enfin, il me semble. C'est loin tout ça. J'en profite pour te feuilleter et ainsi pour me rafraichir la mémoire sur les choix qui m'ont poussé sur cette voie professionnelle.

Toi, qui me connait mieux que personne. Toi, à qui j'ai révéler mes plus profonds secrets. Toi, à qui je n'ai pas peur de parler. Toi, qui me sert de dé fouloir et d'exutoire devrais-je dire. C'est toit qui me permet de continuer à sourire, de le faire en permanence, de voir la vie du bon côté. Tu sais nombre de choses que mes amis les plus intimes de savent pas. Plus, même mes parents ignorent certains propos cachés ici. Ceci dit, je doute que ceux-ci ne viennent fouiller dans mes affaires personnelles sans mon autorisation. Sait-on jamais. J'appelle tes services dans un autre but: te raconter mes péripéties depuis le jour où j'ai quitté mon pays. La France me manque. De même, que ma famille. Jamais, j'ai été aussi loin d'eux aussi longtemps. Cela fait maintenant deux mois. Le temps passe vite et doucement à la fois. Tu vois, mon petit journal, j'ai piqué ma crise auprès de mon oncle et de ses amis. Je ne supportais de ne pas les voir évoluer et qu'ils continuent à réaliser des bêtises sans se soucier des conséquences. J'en avais marre de toujours réparer leur frasques. Ras le bol général en ce moment. Maintenant que je ne les ai pas vu depuis deux mois, je me demande ce qu'il font. J'aimerais me transformer en une petite souris afin de les épier. Je serais même presque contente de les dépatouiller de leur ennuis. Si tu savais à quel point il me manque. Tous, sans exception. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, comme avant. Comme la première fois où je les ai rencontré.

J'étais petite mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Les images me reviennent petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que je me rapproprie mes anciens mots. Ceux que j'avais inscrits au tout début de mon journal. J'avais 5 ans lorsque je les ai rencontré pour la première fois. Enfin, la plupart. Certains me connaissaient avant même que je naisse. Laisse moi encore m'imprégner de mes souvenirs avant que j'explique ce qui s'est déroulé. Enfin, d'après mes souvenirs de petites filles. Il est possible que ceux-ci aient été quelque peu déformés avec le temps qui s'est écoulé. Peu à peu, le souvenir prenait forme dans l'esprit de la demoiselle. Les images défilaient et redéfilaient afin de mieux les comprendre. La scène de déroulait au beau milieu d'une cité universitaire. Une petite fille se trouvait en compagnie d'un jeune homme tout jeune habillé avec une tenue de pompier. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment des garçons et se rendit, tout seul, dans une chambre. Faut dire, il en avait l'habitude via les nombreuses fois où il s'y était rendu afin de voir son grand frère. La fillette se trouvait très excitée de rejoindre son autre tonton. Manque de pot, il n'était pas là pour l'accueillir et tomba sur Christian qu'elle adorait embêter et titiller. Elle lui sauta au cou comme elle le faisait. Son oncle, Arnaud, expliqua tout à Christian et partit à la caserne après un gros câlin à sa petite nièce. Autrement dit moi. A peine arrivée, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon tonton à la recherche d'informations, comment dire, assez confidentielles. Ainsi, je venais d'apprendre qu'il avait trouvé une charmante fiancée, d'après les photos que j'ai pu observer.

**Où est mon tonton cri-cri? Pourquoi il n'est pas là? Que fait-il? Il revient quand?**

**Christian: Tu poses toujours autant de questions à ce que je vois. Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Il est partit il y a un quart d'heure et j'ignore où il se trouve ni à quelle heure il va revenir. Tu te plais toujours autant ici. On va aller répéter.**

**Tant pis. Je le verrais tout à l'heure alors. Ben, je n'ai pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Pourquoi je changerais. J'aime parler et tout savoir aussi. Je pourrais jouer de ta batterie en attendant mon tonton?**

**Christian: On verra tout cela en temps utile. Pour le moment, nous allons nous rendre au garage afin de rejoindre les autres et de pouvoir jouer comme il le faut. T'es prête?**

**Voui, je suis prête. Je prend mon nounours et ma veste et mon sac à dos et je te suis tonton Chris. Il y a des nouveaux que je ne connais pas dans le groupe de musique? Il est plus là Etienne? C'est triste. Pourquoi il est partit? Qui partage la chambre avec vous alors? Il est musicien aussi?**

**Christian: Je ne peux pas tout de dire malheureusement. Il est partit pour des raisons qui lui sont propres et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En gros, à cause de problèmes amoureux. Il y a deux nouveaux dans le groupe de musique. L'un des deux partage la chambre avec nous. Bon, les autres vont râler si on ne se dépêche pas.**

Sur ces paroles, Nous nous se dépêchions de quitter la pièce et traversions tout le campus à une vitesse incroyable. Je n'eus rien le temps d'observer tellement le paysage avait défilé rapidement. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais mais mes petites jambes n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Christian. Je commençais à fatiguer et mes jambes menaçaient de le lâcher. Je tiens bon malgré cela en apercevant l'arrivée de notre course effrénée. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus difficile et mon cœur venait d'atteindre des record de battements. Je m'en souviendrais de cette journée. Arrivée devant la porte du garage, je cala et me retenu pour ne pas expulser mes poumons. Je ne pouvais prononcer aucun mot. Mon cerveau voulait parler mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche. Christian ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ma situation. Il était trop occupé à chercher une excuse valable pour excuser son retard et afin de faire fasse aux blagues de ses amis. Là, où il se mit à douter de leur présence dans le garage, venait du fait qu'aucun bruit en émanait. Assez curieux. A moins, qu'ils soient entrain de réaliser une blague. Nous entrons dans la salle assez désordonnée et ne ressemblant plus du tout à un garage. On y trouvait un canapé assez ancien, des étagères, un flipper et des tout un tas d'instruments de musique. Deux hommes se trouvaient dans la pièces: l'un derrière son piano et l'autre assis dans le sofa entrain, semblait-il de rêvasser. Voilà donc l'explication de cet énorme silence. Je reprenais mon souffle doucement. Je ne bougeais presque pas. Je ne suis pas timide en temps ordinaire mais il me faut un temps d'adaptation avant d'être définitivement à l'aise avec les personnes et avec l'environnement dans lequel je me trouve.

**José: Ah! Ce bon vieux Christian se décide à faire acte de présence. Cela fait une heure qu'on poireaute ici, coincé dans ce garage. Je te signale que ce n'est pas facile de jouer nos morceaux sans batterie ni guitare. Où est Nico, au fait?**

**Christian: Je sais, José. Je vous demande pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire pour me faire pardonner. J'ai eut un soucis au niveau d'un devoir à rendre et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas facile de répéter quand un membre du groupe n'est pas présent et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Quand à Nico, je ne sais pas où il est ni ce qu'il fait. Je pensais qu'il était venu ici et qu'il m'y attendait. Manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu vas bien Sébastien? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure. **

**José: Il est comme cela depuis que je suis arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ni à quoi il pense. En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que cela le captive. Il pense peut-être à Laly. Ça va, t'es excusé. Cela m'arrive aussi d'être en retard de temps en temps, même aussi souvent que toi, je l'avoue.**

Ils parlèrent ainsi durant une bonnes dizaines de minutes avant de s'apercevoir que je me trouvais avec eux. Sur le coup, c'était frustrant de ne pas être remarquée mais avec le temps, la situation paraissait assez comique. Vous verrez qu'en grandissant, je profite de ces situations qui me sont très favorables. J'entends tout. Je sais tout et le plus beau, les personnes concernés ne prêtent guère attention à moi et ont carrément occultés ma présence. Je profitais de leur discussion, pas vraiment intéressante pour une petite fille de mon âge, afin de faire le tour de l'espace. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. D'après mes souvenirs, je ne remarquais rien de nouveau, mise à part les deux musiciens présents dans la pièce. Je me dirigeais vers le flipper. Je m'apprêtais à essayer d'y jouer quand je me rendis compte que j'arrivais à peine à atteindre les poignées sur les côtés et que je ne voyais rien de ce que faisait la bille. Je me résolue à abandonner et chercha un autre moyen de me divertir. Soudain, une idée, vraiment géniale, (normale, elle est de moi) m'est apparue. Affichant un large sourire des lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles, je me dirigea vers le fond de la salle et m'installa à la batterie. Je régla le tabouret, agrippa les baguettes et me prépara à interpréter un bon vieux rock'n roll. Enfin, un truc comme dans mes rêves. Je sais quand même jouer quelques petits morceaux, pas très difficile mais quand même. Je compta jusqu'à trois dans ma tête et me défoula sur l'instrument de musique. A ce moment de mon existence, c'est plus un exutoire qu'un instrument de musique. Ça fait un bien fou. Je le conseille à toutes les personnes qui ont besoin de passer leurs nerf. Le punching-ball est tout aussi amusant et défoulant. Seul différence, avec la batterie, tu peux casser les oreilles des voisins. Ça, c'est cool.

**José: C'est quoi tout ce boucan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? C'est qui? Pourquoi tu rit Chris?**

**Christian: C'est Gwen. Tu ne m'as pas vu entrer avec elle? Je l'avais presque oublié. C'est une adorable petite fille de 5 ans, très chipie et très gaffeuse. Ah oui! J'oubliais! Très pipelette également. Tu es en présence de la nièce, l'unique nièce de Nico.**

**José: Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je vois qu'elle est chipie. En tout cas, je crois qu'elle va bientôt te remplacer à la batterie.**

**Christian: Je m'étonne encore qu'elle soit restée aussi sage aussi longtemps. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ne plaisante pas trop. Elle apprend vite et elle va pas tarder à te remplacer au piano. En tout cas, rien ne dérange Seb. Gwen, par pitié. STP. Arrête.**

Chris alla sortir Seb de sa rêverie. Nico ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et je lui sauta dans les bras. Après avoir plus ample connaissance avec José et Seb, je le trouvais beaucoup plus à l'aise et avait prit un malin plaisir à les taquiner. Seb, étant d'une nature plus tranquille, c'était moins sympa de l'embêter. Contrairement avec José qui me procurait beaucoup plus l'envie de le titiller, un peu comme je le faisais avec Chris. Leur côté macho, dragueur insatiable, même s'ils ont une fiancée (très jolie d'ailleurs), même si leur cœur est déjà prit, les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire les jolis cœurs devant les demoiselles rencontrées. Mon rôle consistait à casser leur stratégie ou leur drague. J'y arrivait très bien et cela les énervait. Je trouvais toujours les mots afin de leur comprendre qu'ils étaient entrain de faire la pire connerie de leur vie. Cela les calmait mais, le plus souvent, trois jours plus tard, ils recommençaient. Le cercle vicieux venait d'être lancé et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. A mon âge, on trouve tout marrant mais au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, ces agissements me lassaient. Je me suis rendu compte que je grandissais mais qu'eux restaient d'éternels adolescents. Ma rencontre avec eux restera à jamais gravée dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Jamais, je ne les oublierais et jamais je souhaiterais les oublier. Ils m'ont vu grandir. Je les connais mieux que personne. A travers mes yeux de petites filles, j'en ai passé du temps à les observer, à tenter de les comprendre et à à les raisonner. Je sais tout de leur vie depuis le fac. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je reste au courant de tout leurs agissements. J'ai mes sources. Une sorte de don aussi. J'ai l'impression de savoir quand l'un d'eux est blessé. Un peu, comme si j'étais reliée par un fil à chacun d'entre eux. Étrange, me direz-vous. J'y crois. Je ne le confierais à personne d'autres que que mon petit journal de peur d'être prise pour une folle.

Bref, je les aime. Ils font partit de ma vie, de mon enfance et j'espère les garder encore longtemps dans ma vie. Je ne supporterais pas de les perde. Aucun d'entre eux. Je suis très proche d'Hélène, la fiancée de mon oncle. Enfin, je ne veux pas admettre qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. C'était mon modèle. Je me suis construit, en partie, grâce à eux. Je ne peux les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Je sais, au fond de mon cœur, rien qu'en les observant qu'ils s'aiment toujours autant et sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Seul problème, comment leur faire réaliser? Comment leur faire ouvrir les yeux? De même, en ce qui concerne José. Comment puis-je l'inciter à changer de comportement envers Béne? Comment lui dire d'évoluer? Quand à Christian, c'est la même chose. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrent les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne grandit et pourtant le temps passe. Ça m'épuise. J'ai, au moins, une satisfaction. Un couple que je croyais détruit depuis la fac se trouve être marié aujourd'hui avec deux enfants. Que dis-je un! Non, deux couples. C'est déjà ça et surtout, c'est motivant. J'en ai des souvenirs en leur compagnie. Pas que des bons mais je ne conserve pas les mauvais. Mieux vaut les oublier ces derniers. Comme, j'aimerais les enlacer dans mes bras.

Mon papa me manque aussi. Il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui, de même que dans tous les moments importants de ma vie. Une très forte complicité existe entre nous et je ne laisserais personne la briser ni salir la réputation de mon papa. Je me transforme en une vrai lionne lorsque l'on s'attaque aux personnes qui me sont chères. Prenez garde. Je l'admire. Lorsqu'il m'emmenait à son travail, je prenais un malin plaisir à regarder les avions décoller puis atterrir. J'aimais lorsque les avions faisaient des figures dans les airs genre looping ou quand des parachutistes en sautaient. Un de rêves les plus fous se trouvait être de voler comme les oiseaux. Je l'ai en partie réalisé. Je dis bien en partie. J'ai passé mon brevet de pilote (hélico, hydravion et petit jet) après une longue discussion avec mon papa qui a finit par céder. J'ai aussi obtenu l'autorisation de sauter en parachute. Je veux toujours avoir l'autorisation de mon papa. Je m'arrange toujours pour qu'il accepte. C'est plus une autorisation de principe afin d'être encouragée et bien entourée. J'aime les sport extrême. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Il est à noter que mon papy paternel a du mal à me refuser une demande. En effet, je suis la seule fille dans ma famille paternelle. Je suis considérer comme une véritable petite princesse. J'en profite d'ailleurs afin d'être choyer par mon petit papy. Je sais tout de même être raisonnable. Mon papa me rappelle à l'ordre lorsque je dépasse les limites (très rare, je vous rassure) d'un simple regard. Cela me suffit afin de stopper mes caprices et de redevenir une petite fille modèle avec quelques petites bêtises gentillettes liées à mon âge. J'aime profiter de chaque instant passé en compagnie de mon papa. Chacun de ces instants m'est précieux de par notre complicité. J'ai tout appris avec mon papa. Enfin, pratiquement tout appris. Je me souviens d'un moment où l'on était en vacances en Espagne chez mes grands-parents. Le soir, au moment de se coucher, je demandais à mon papa de me faire un gros câlin et de me raconter une petite histoire avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Je devais avoir 5 ans. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails. Du temps avait passé depuis cet instant mais j'arrive encore à le raconter afin que cela soit cohérent.

L'atmosphère de chaleur de la journée venait peu à peu de disparaître afin de laisser place à une nuit de fraicheur sur l'Andalousie. La nuit promettait d'être calme et apaisante. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher dans ma chambre et entraina mon papounet avec moi. La maison était immense. Du haut de mes 5 ans, elle me paraissait immense. En réalité, elle est juste grande, suffisamment grande pour héberger toute la famille proche. Je parvenais enfin à une pièce décorée façon princesse, avec une atmosphère féérique. Une vrai chambre de petite fille me direz-vous. Ma chambre. Elle n'a pas bouger depuis ma naissance. La décoration est la même. Les meubles sont identiques. Je m'y retrouve lorsque j'ai un coup de blues. Cependant, j'en suis un peu loin aujourd'hui. Il me reste, une invention géniale, la webcam afin de retrouver mes racines. Je divague. Revenons, plutôt à mon souvenir de cette fameuse nuit. Je m'engouffrais dans mon lit et regardais mon papa. Mon super papa.

**Papa, tu crois qu'il est possible de voler? Je veux dire comme les oiseaux.**

**Matt (mon papa): Je ne crois pas ma puce. On peut les imiter avec un avion ou encore plus proche avec un deltaplane. **

**Dommage. Tu crois pas qu'un jour, on y arrivera à voler? Est-ce qu'il y aura un jour où plus personne de sera malade? Ou aussi qu'un jour, on sera éternel? Ce serait trop bien.**

**Matt: On s'ennuierait si on était éternel ma puce. La vie ne vaut d'être vécue que parce qu'elle est éphémère. C'est à dire qu'elle ne dure pas. Si l'on était immortel comme tu le souhaite, plus personne ne se battrait pour vivre et on aurait plus d'envie. L'envie, existe seulement pour nous donner la motivation de vivre et d'en profiter.**

**On peut dire que la vie est belle alors papa? **

**Matt: Bien sure ma puce. Bon, il est tard et il faut dormir maintenant. On reprendra cette discussion demain si tu le veut bien. Bonne nuit.**

Il venait de m'embrasser sur le front lorsque je lui glissait un bonne nuit en guise de réponse. Je sombrais quasi instantanément dans les bras de Morphée. Cette phrase énoncée par mon papa me guida toute ma vie. Je l'avais gardé en mémoire dans un coin de mon esprit. Je l'avais glissé dans mon petit journal, histoire d'être certaine de ne pas l'oublier. Depuis, je vis au jour le jour et profite de chaque instant? Je me fais plaisir. Dés que j'ai un coup de blues, je replonge dans ce souvenir et me remémore cette discussion. Je m'intéressais déjà à la médecine à cet âge. Je comprends que ce désir de soigner, plus que soigner, de guérir me venait de l'enfance. Cette vocation était en moi. Je sais à cette instant précis que je suis sur la bonne voie professionnelle. Reste à répondre à mon autre interrogation: Quelle spécialité choisir? Ai-je fait le bon choix en prenant la pédiatrie? Un début de réponse venait d'apparaitre. Je voulais dompter la mort.

J'aurais peut-être du choisir la médecine légale. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'affronter tout ces corps inertes devant moi. Dans la pédiatrie, le monde est merveilleux et vivant. Rien n'est plus beau que le monde des petits. On ne peut supporter de voir un enfant malade. Cependant, la connaissance du corps, de l'organisme tout entier ne peut se faire que via les autopsies. Autrement dit, je devrais me destiner vers la médecine légale afin d'assouvir ma soif de connaissance de cette formidable machine qu'est le corps humain. Ceci dit, des doutes subsistes. Je ne suis pas vraiment sure d'en avoir le courage. Un flot de penser me ramena au beau milieu de mon enfance. Cette fois-ci, je me trouvais en compagnie de mon meilleur amis, Tommy. Les bêtises s'enchainaient bien vite en sa compagnie. J'étais toujours l'initiatrice d'une bêtise à réaliser. Il était plutôt du genre timide. Je me trouvais en compagnie de ma meilleure amie aussi, Sandra. J'en ai passer des moments avec elle. On regardait les avions décoller et atterrir ensemble dans l'espoir qu'il n'arrive rien à nos papa. Cette peur faisait partie intégrante de notre organisme. D'ailleurs, elle reste encore aujourd'hui alors que nous avons grandit et que nous dépendons plus de lui. A chaque crash d'avion annoncé aux journal télévisé, j'avais peur et je paniquais jusqu'au retour de mon papa qui me rassurait. Tant que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui ou que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'étais comme tétanisée. Rien ni personne n'arrivait à me rassurer.

Le souvenir que je choisis se dévoila tout doucement sous mes yeux. Il était aussi clair que le jour ou il s'était déroulé. Mes souvenirs n'ont pas beaucoup été altérés. Je me trouvais en compagnie de Sandra. Nous nous trouvions sur le chemin de l'école et nous apprêtions à rentre chez nous. Un petit immeuble de 4 étages dans un petit quartier agréable et tranquille à vivre. Tout le monde nous connaissait et nous saluait. J'adorais discuter avec les habitants du quartier. En passant sur le chemin des écoliers, je m'arrêta près d'un champ de cerisiers et avec la complicité de Sandra, nous grimpions dans les arbres. On s'est gavé de cerises. On remplissait deux beaux paniers et on continuait notre chemin comme si de rien n'était. Quelques fois, le propriétaire nous courait après et nous rattrapait. Compréhensif, il nous laissait partir avec les paniers. J'ai souvent été guidée par ma gourmandise légendaire. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eut de problème de poids grâce à mon côté hyper sportive. Je suis peut-être menu et petite mais je sais me défendre. Je peux botter les fesses de plus costaud que moi. Prenez garde si vous me chercher. Je divague encore. Faut vraiment me contenir. Revenons à cette journée.

Les cerises en mains, Sandra et moi chantions toutes guillerettes en sautillant jusqu'à l'immeuble. Nous avions 11 ans. Je lançais un petit entre nous. Une course. La première arrivée à l'appartement soit l'un soit l'autre, de toute voisin, on était voisine, avait gagné. Je ne gagnais pas toujours. La course, ce jour là, a été annulé et pour cause, l'ascenseur se trouvait en panne. Un flot de propriétaires et de visiteurs s'entassaient dans les escaliers. Impossible de courir. J'ai bien essayer mais je rentrais dans les personnes qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. La concierge nous sourit tellement habituée à nos jeux et bêtises. On lui rythmait la journée et elle nous donnait plains de friandises en signe de remerciement pour l'avoir aidé dans certaines tâches. De même, en ce qui concerne, un couple de personne âgé juste en dessous de notre deuxième étage. On leur rendait beaucoup de services, compte tenu du fait de leur mobilité quelque peu réduite. De plus, comme ils n'avaient pas eut la chance d'avoir des enfants, ceux-ci nous considéraient comme leurs propres petits enfants. Cela tombe bien puisque nous les aimions beaucoup. On passait tous les jours après l'école, quand c'était possible bien sure, afin de leur faire un petit bisou.

Au bout d'une demi heure, nous parvenimes enfin à notre bon deuxième étage. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de ma copine. Je la considérais comme ma jumelle même plus que jumelle et cela était réciproque. Sandra entra avec moi dans mon appartement. Il n'y avait personne à première vue. Nous enlevions nos sacs, déposions nos veste sur le porte manteaux et filions directement dans la cuisine. Plus précisément dans le placard. Rien de tel qu'un bon repas après une longue journée d'école. Nous n'avions pas cours de danse ni de patinage aujourd'hui. Un bon goûter comme les enfants aiment: Tartines de nutella et jus de pommes. Après s'être restaurer, les deux fillettes, que nous étions, se rendirent dans le salon afin de choisir un jeu.

Je pense que tout le monde a déjà du y jouer au moins une fois. Il s'agit du célèbre jeu de Dr Maboule. Pour compliquer un peu plus les règles et histoire d'apprendre tout en s'amusant, nous avions trouvé amusant de tout démonter et tout remonter. J'avais un petit squelette où je prenais un malin plaisir à le casser afin de remettre tous les os à leur place. Cela m'éclatait. Vous allez peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais j'avais soif de connaissance. Je voulais résoudre des énigmes et comprendre. Le corps humain me fascinait tout comme Sandra. On partageait les mêmes goût. Ce n'est pas pour rien que notre amitié est indestructible . Elle me manque d'ailleurs.

Je grandis. J'entrais au lycée. Mes résultats scolaires étaient plus qu'excellent comme toujours. La première en tout et de loin. Enfin exéquaut avec Sandra. C'est au lycée que je rencontra l'amour. Je veux dire le véritable amour. L'amour de ma vie en la personne de Fred. Sandra aussi mais en la personne de Julien. Nous formions un super quatuor inséparable. Le bac scientifique en poche avec mention excellente pour tout le groupe. Nous voici propulsé sur le campus universitaire. Un flash m'avait éblouit ce jour là. Je me souvenais de la première fois où j'avais posé les pieds sur un campus universitaire. J'avais 5 ans et je rendais visite à mon tonton. Pleins de souvenirs heureux m'envahissent. Que du bonheur! Un de mes rêves vient à peine de se réaliser: devenir médecin.

Toujours sérieuse dans mes études, je réussis les examens de première année haut la main. Je termine dans les dix premiers comme mes meilleurs amis. Je dois ma réussite à mon travail, à mes amis avec qui on a su s'entraider pour réussir mais également grâce au sport. Sans ce dernier, j'aurais craqué devant la charge de travail et de cours à mémoriser. L'avantage de finir dans les premiers est la chance de pouvoir choisir sa spécialité sans se demander s'il y aura suffise ment de place. Tout naturellement, j'optai avec mes camarades pour la médecine générale puis pour la pédiatrie.

Je ne vous cacherais pas que des doutes m'ont traversés durant cette première année et après. Dans ces moments, je posais la question sur mes désirs professionnels et finissais par trouver la réponse assez facilement. Depuis toute petite, j'ai envie de soigner les gens et de les aider. Être médecin est pour moi, une véritable vocation. D'autres fois, grâce à mes amis qui ont réussit à trouver les bons mots afin de me redonner ma motivation. Certaines fois, je remotivais mes meilleurs amis. J'avais comme l'impression, qu'à nous quatre, on pouvait tout faire, tout surmonter et tout réaliser. Je ne pensais pas me tromper. Une image me revient en tête. Une image sereine. Le jour où on avait fait le pacte de ne jamais briser notre amitié.

**Un pour tous et tous pour un. Nous quatre, c'est pour la vie.**

Cette phrase, notre petit groupe l'avait prononcé en même temps et chacun avait poser sa main droite sur les mains droites des autres.

Je ferma les yeux un instant, retenant une larme. Ensuite, je porta ma main à ma poitrine et serra mon pendentif dans le creux de ma main. Dans ce pendentif se trouvait les photos de toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. Du moins, je ne pouvais pas tous les mettre au vue de la petite taille du médaillon. Les autres sont représentés dans mon petit album sagement bien rangé sur une étagère facilement accessible. Le fait de partir ici, dans cette ville, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et de me trouver loin de Sandra me brisais le cœur. Elle me manque. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à ses côtés. Les dernières images de mon départ me revinrent en mémoire. Je la revois encore me serrer dans ses bras. Je pleurais autant qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait me suivre, étant donné qu'elle avait accepté un poste haut placé. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler cette fois-ci. Rien que le fait d'y repenser, me serrait le cœur. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là, en ce moment. Je me mis à penser très fort à elle et peut-être que la télépathie fonctionnait. Qui sait?

La scène des aurevoirs se déroulaient dans notre appartement. Nous vivions tout les quatre ensemble. On avait un petit loft avec un jardin et une piscine. Un prêt sur 25 ans mais on ne pouvait vivre séparer. La séparation était vécue comme un drame. Avec le temps, peut-être que cela serait plus facile. Des larmes, beaucoup de larmes. Des câlins. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'aéroport où les larmes continuaient toujours de couler.

**Sandra: Gwen, je t'aime. Tu reviendras pendant les vacances? Tu m'appelleras?**

**Je te le promet Sandra. Je reviendrais. On s'appellera tout les jours. Je dois y aller.**

Un dernier câlin. Une dernière embrassade. Une dernière photo pour immortaliser cet instant et c'était partit. Décollage et abordage de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Je sais que je la retrouverais pour les vacances mais également pour deux ou trois galas de danses et spectacles de patinage. Pendant le vol, avec Fred, j'essayais de dédramatiser la séparation, de penser à autre chose. Ainsi, on s'est mit à rire, à chanter tel des juke box déchainés et à plaisanter. Pas l'ombre d'un seul petit nuage noir. La tristesse a fait place à la gaieté. Mon cœur se soulagea en pensant à Fred, mon amour. Je suis contente de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là en cas de besoin et même plus. J'ai confiance en lui. Je l'aime. Je suis contente de ne pas être toute seule ici. Toujours plus agréable quand on est plus nombreux que quand on seul.

Je continuais à feuilleter mon journal, à la recherche d'anecdotes que j'aurais oublié ou que je ne me souviendrais pas vraiment. En le lisant, j'avais l'impression de trouver en dehors de mon corps et de m'observer. Un peu comme, si j'allais regarder un film au cinéma. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que je n'étais pas qu'une simple observatrice, j'étais actrice. Je tenais même le rôle principale. Normal puisque c'est de ma vie dont on parle. Je ne me contentais seulement de me remémorer mes souvenirs tristes ou heureux, je les revivais. J'arrivais à sentir toutes les émotions que j'avais pu ressentir à ces différents moment de mon existence.

Ce que je peux dire est que quand nous vivons une épreuves difficile ou douloureuse et qu'on la revois quelques années plus tard, cela fait toujours autant de mal. L'intense de la souffrance est la même. Elle n'est en aucun cas diminuée et le chagrin a encore du mal à passer. On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sure. Il faut peut-être plus d'une vie pour atténuer tout nos chagrins. Je pense que nous devons apprendre à vivre avec et ainsi se construire. Ce sont des expériences et celles-ci nous forge le caractère et nous aide à avancer dans la vie. Autant s'en servir et que ces malheurs n'arrivent plus.

Tu vois, mon petit journal. Tu as été mon meilleur confident. Je sais que ce qui est écrit dans tes pages n'en sortira pas et ne sera lu par aucunes autres personnes indiscrètes. A moins de me voler ma clé. J'en doute. Tu connais tous mes secrets. Tu connais toute mon existence. Le simple fait de feuilleter tes pages empreintes de mon passé, me suffit à me redonner le moral et à me redonner confiance en moi. Tu m'aides aussi dans les choix que je dois faire. Bien sure, tu ne parles pas mais ce que tu contiens m'est précieux. Ce n'est pas normal de parler à un livre. Je sais. Sait-on vraiment ce qui normal de ce qui ne l'est pas? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Chaque être réagis différemment. J'ai besoin de parler afin de me sentir vivante. C'est ma personnalité. Je ne peux et ne veut pas la changer.

Je me souviens de ma passion pour la musique et le chant. J'ai aimé la musique, autant l'entendre que la jouer, en regardant mon oncle et ses amis en jouer. J'attendais que mon oncle débarque le soir avant de m'endormir pour entendre un de ses nouveaux morceaux. Il était pas toujours présents mais à chaque fois qu'il venait, cela m'émerveillait. Je me souviens d'une chanson qu'il avait composer en mon honneur. Je ne saurais la jouer maintenant. Trop de temps s'est écoulé. Je ne me souviens guère des notes. Elle était douce et magnifique. Apaisante. Une jolie petite berceuse. Quand au chant, c'est en observant Hélène chanter que cette passion s'est déclarée à moi. Chanter ressemble au fait de parler en assemblant des mots et de la musique. Depuis, j'écris quelques textes avec mes amis. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que cela deviendrait des tubes mais j'ai plaisir à les jouer avec eux. En tout cas, la rédaction et l'exercice assez compliqué de la composition de chanson l'aidait à sortir de ses idées noires. Celles-ci s'imissaient de temps en temps dans ses pensées.

J'ai oublié de te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé lorsque j'ai débarqué ici. Je sortais tranquillement de l'hôpital. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma moto lorsqu'un homme me menaça, un révolver sur ma tempe. Je voulu, dans un premier temps me débâtir. En vain. Cela ne servait à rien de lutter contre un adversaire de ce genre. Je n'avais, malheureusement, pas mes mains de libres et l'homme me bloquait le reste de mon corps afin que je ne puisse bouger; ni faire de gestes brusques. J'avais affaire à un professionnel. Je me sentais perdue. Seule. Je pouvais crier bien évidement mais dans quel but? Le parking se trouvait désespérément désert. Je ne savais quoi faire.

**Lâchez-moi! Que me voulez-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer?S'il vous plait! Laissez- moi partir!**

J'avais beau le supplier. Rien n'y faisait. Je me sentais condamner. Ma vie défila devant mes yeux, très rapidement. Pas comme lorsque j'interroge mon journal intime. J'eus l'impression que j'allais mourir, incéssement sous peu. Je ferma les yeux et attendit.

Je gardais toujours les yeux fermé. Je ne bougeais pas. J'essayais de me détendre. Je me rassurais. Je luttais contre la peur qui m'envahissait de plus en plus. J'entendis une autre voix. Cette fois-ci féminine. Une complice? Je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Si je devais faire confiance à cette voix. Mon instinct me disait que oui mais ma raison hésitait. Que faire?

La voix menaçait l'homme qui me retenait maintenant. Elle lui demandait de me lâcher. Lui demandait de se rendre. Aucun effet ne se produisait. L'homme me tenait toujours et encore plus fortement. Je gardais les yeux toujours fermés. J'avais peur de les ouvrir et de m'apercevoir que l'arme était toujours braquée sur moi. Je me mordis la lèvres inférieur afin de refréner un cri, de peur que l'homme ne panique. La femme mystérieuse le menaça de tirer s'il ne me lâchait pas.

A ce moment, j'ouvris les yeux et m'aperçus que la jeune femme n'était autre qu'un agent fédérale. Je ne savais pas vraiment en quoi consistait son boulot mais je lui faisais confiance. Ma vie se trouvait à présent entre ses mains. Un tir retentit. Je ne savais d'où provenait le coup. Durant quelques secondes, des milliers d'images envahissaient mon esprits et j'eus peur d'avoir reçu la balle. Cependant, je n'avais aucune douleur si ce n'est que l'empreinte des bras de mon agresseur.

Cette empreinte diminua d'un seul coup et quelques secondes plus tard l'homme se retrouvait sur le sol, inerte avec une balle en pleine tête. Je tomba sur les fesses entrainer par la chute de mon agresseur. Je mis du temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Tu comprends mon journal? J'ai frôle la mort ce jours là et je dois ma survis, non pas à mon courage ni à ma ténacité mais à l'aide d'une charmante inconnue. Elle m'a aidé sans rien attendre en retour. Cette fille m'intrigue. Je lui serais reconnaissante durant le reste de ma vie. Il me fallut 5 bonnes minutes pour réaliser que le cauchemar se trouvait bel et bien derrière moi. Je remercia ma sauveuse et la serra dans mes bras.

Je vais conclure ma petite séance. Je te rassure mon petit journal. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin compris que ma vocation était, non seulement de devenir médecin et de sauver des vies mais aussi de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du corps humain. En faisant cette démarche, je pourrais sauver des milliers de vie, autant en ce qui concerne les crimes que pour trouver des remèdes contre les différentes maladies. Je vais devenir, non plus pédiatre mais assistante de médecin légiste pour commencer. J'apprendrais sur le tas. J'apprends vite et bien.

_Je ferme mon journal à clé et le posa sur le bureau._


End file.
